the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Friends of Entropy
The Friends of Entropy, known most often as the Red Death, seeks the extinction of all life, and the cessation of all mechanical activity. Members live as nomades, ravaging the areas through which they pass. With a focus on destroying the Healers, Androids, and Robots. They will kill everyone in those areas, except small children whom they kidnap, and raise as the next generation of The Red Death. Membership The bands of the order are loathe to accept anyone who is not ruthless, and cold hearted. No one is born into the Red Death, all members of today where kidnapped victims of the long dead. Members who are 'prospecting' a location, as in determining it's weaknesses, identify each other by cleaning a dagger with a red cloth, followed by thrusting the dagger though the cloth. Such individuals have been known to hire them selves out to traveling parties, as a way to further scout out the region. They are untrustworthy, and if not watched carefully will have little incentive not to betray the party. While raiding the raiders will wear blood stained/dyed garments, their bodies covered in scares, and burns of self mutiliattion, while armored in human bone, making use of what ever weapons they have recovered from previous raids. Ideology (This should only be known to members of the Red Death, or otherwise a rare few, most will find no sense in the actions of these raiders) The Red Death believe that the human body is imprisonment of the soul, they believe that a higher being destroyed the world because of the corruption, greed, and gluttony that we lived in. They believe that beings must be released from these prisons (I.E. physical being) to ascend to a higher place and the more you live in this prison the more likely you are to be stuck on this old world of agony. The Red Death hate robotic life as they believe they are beings who are only here to torment and act as the prison keepers of the souls; they also resent the healers claiming that they "only prolong your suffering, death shall claim you in the end, why wait when you can greet the creator with open arms". Some time upon reaching mid-life (30 to 40 years of age) members are expected to commit suicide as forfillment of their obligations, leaving the next generation to complete their agenda. Thus the Red Death is primarily made up of children and young adults except the Prophet who is rumored have eternal life, cursed by the creator to live his existence out in service to the aims of the Red Death. Bases All Red Death bases are nomadic camps of hostile raiders who will attack all but their own members. Quick NPCs * Avatar of Entropy - Humanoid Albino with Anti-Life Leech, Death Field Generation, Energy Negation D, Fear Generation, Hostility Field D, and Withering Hands. The rarest and most feared of Red Death Cultist. * Numb - Humanoid with Diminished Sense (Touch) D, and No Nerve Endings D. * Toxic - Humanoid with Gas Generation (Poison Gas), and 4 to 8 Poison Gas Grenades. Category:Gamma World Factions Category:Gamma World Category:Gamma World Major Factions